


Dinner Date

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Suit Porn, ectodong, ectotongue, nyeheheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus invites you to his house for dinner, the two of you. Look, he even dressed up for the occasion! Hopefully you can handle his dating power...</p>
<p>(Reader is of an ambiguous gender, all my works here will be of ambiguous reader gender)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

He promised you that he would make your first time special. Naturally, there was spaghetti promised, his signature dish, crafted with an artisans touch.

The dinner date was elegant, he donned a white shirt and his nicest sweater vest, the one with the bone pattern, tessellating in symmetry along his physique. He always made sure to wear clothes that accentuated his chest and hips, one of the subtleties you took for granted that he knew you loved.

A tight red glove lays a plate down in front of you, the spaghetti is thin, and the sauce a vibrant and deep red.  
He sits himself down beyond the gently flickering candelabra. His gloved fingers interlace as he places his clasped hands on the table. The ambiance of the room is comforting, as is his smile. The room is dark, the negative silhouettes printed on the wall being your private audience.

You never expected Papyrus to be capable of organising such an intricate date. He really planned the entire thing out. Between telling you to arrive at 7 o'clock sharp, dressed in your best formal attire, to cooking and preparing the house, he truly had outdone himself.

There were scattered rose petals in the room, scenting the room with gentle floral notes. He was a sucker for trying to be romantic, even if his efforts were cliché. “I DO HOPE YOU LIKE THE SPAGHETTI EXPERTLY CRAFTED BY I HUMAN.”

He did everything right. Papyrus knew just what you liked, down to the fine details that were purely there to arouse you. Sometimes you felt like you were unable to repay the favour. But you had your ways.

“I love it Papyrus. Oh, you do look dashing.” You end the sentence with a hint of a rubato. His cheeks illuminate a bright orange as he begins to blush at the kind words. You never got tired of seeing him flustered. Whether it was in public or in private, you loved making him hot and bothered even if it was simply just by making him laugh.

His smile broadened as you began to tuck into your meal, “NYEH-HEH HUMAN YOU ARE TOO KIND,” He pauses to take a bite of spaghetti, in doing so he nonchalantly flashes his sharp fangs, “YOU LOOK JUST AS RAVISHING YOURSELF.” The words come out like velvet, his composure as sharp as he is. The meal continues, small talk and puns filling the air with a lightness that makes the atmosphere all the more sweet.

You put your fork down onto the plate, “Papyrus that was delicious!” The conversation had gone from flirty to casual. Carbohydrates seemed to have that effect on people, introducing informality; vulnerability.

“I think it’s time we went somewhere we can have some fun.” The words felt dangerous, risqué almost. You look at him as his smile becomes a smirk. The verbal masquerade beginning to show cracks in its innocent façade.

Papyrus stands up from his seat, his tall figure towering over you as he pushes his chair in. “HUMAN, IF YOU COULD PLEASE STAND, I WANT TO TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE SPECIAL.” You obey his command, standing up in a lacklustre attempt to reach his height.

He lunges for you and whisks you off of the floor, picking you up with ease. Undyne’s training had its benefits. The two of you burst into laughter as he nuzzles your neck, planting soft kisses on it and letting his teeth skim across your exposed skin.

He purrs as he continues to make you squirm using nothing but his mouth. His eye was glowing, a sign that he was ready to go another step further. An orange tongue slithers its way out of his mouth, it was long and muscular in the way it moved, like a tentacle but controlled and precise.

Papyrus holds you up with one arm as the other hand reaches underneath your shirt, the soft glove getting a good feel for your body. This was his first time but he was so surgical in his movements. “HUMAN, YOUR BODY IS AMAZING,” he leans into your ear, his breath heavy and heated with lust, “YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL HUMAN.”

His tongue presses against your neck, it’s feels hot and wet, you can feel it dripping down and soaking into your clothes. Papyrus moves your limp, pleasure rattled body to his room. “Papyrus, I love you.” Is all you can say. He plants a gentle kiss on your head as his hand continues to run along your body, massaging your figure. “I LOVE YOU TOO.”

His room is as romantically cliché as the rest of the house. Tea candles in shades of orange and blue dot the room, giving off a gentle ambient glow.

He puts you on his bed as he removes your shoes. He takes off his gloves, making sure you hear the loud snap of the rubber. His dress shoes and socks slide off of his metatarsals as he wriggles his phalanges in the open air. His feet were large and rigid in structure.

The striptease continues as he lifts his sweater-vest over his head, you watch it slip over each rib hoping that he lets out a moan due to the friction. You egg him on, “Papyrus, I want your body now, your so sexy…” the words were casual, sensual and erotic.

Papyrus pulls the vest over his head too fast in response to the comment, “H-HUMAN! UGHH…” You got the reaction you craved. His eye was glowing just as bright as his face. He wasn’t used to talking dirty.

But was a fast learner.

The white shirt was next to go, unbuttoned from the top down, he inflated his chest doing so, giving you your prime viewing angle. “YOU WANT MY BODY DO YOU?” He takes the pause to free two more buttons, “BECAUSE NAUGHTY HUMANS WILL BE PUNISHED…”

Seeing Papyrus verbally retaliate so effortlessly was enough to stand your hairs on end. “Punish me then. If you’ve got the balls to do it.” Papyrus drops his shirt to the floor and unzips his pants, making the noise as loud as possible as they fall to the floor.

A slightly perplexed face was on Papyrus’ face, albeit the ruse had a sheepish smirk behind it, “HUMAN, YOU THINK THAT MY LACK OF BALLS WILL MAKE ME UNABLE TO PUNISH YOU!?” He grabs his crotch through his boxers where his cock would be, “YOU’RE QUITE MISTAKEN THERE!” He rubs the area in short circular motions, no glow yet.

“OH! YOU’LL HAVE TO WAIT TO RIDE THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” His smile was devilish, bedroom eyes watching you as he climbed on top of you. “But Papyrus, I’ve been good, I deserve a ride right?”

“OH CONTRAIRE HUMAN!” He slipped off your shirt and pulled down your skirt/pants. You were stark naked and in bed with Papyrus.

Between the blushing, eye and tongue, there couldn’t be much more orange he could conjure. “YOU’RE A NAUGHTY LITTLE SLUT.” Orange tentacles wrap around your hand holding them above your head, he didn’t do it with force, he was being gentle. “Papyrus!” His name slipped out as a scream and a moan, you couldn’t remember how many times you spluttered it out.

“HUMAN, I WON’T HURT YOU. TONIGHT IS ABOUT OUR LOVE, OUR CONNECTION. A HUMAN AS PERFECT LIKE YOU DESERVES TO BE LOVED.” He starts to plant sloppy wet and warm kisses down your neck and tickle your sides. You couldn’t do anything but laugh and gasp and moan and flush red.

“Papyrus! Heheh…Pap please!” He was laughing just as much as you were, it was contagious and spilling into the room. Your energy was almost tangible. “YOU’LL HAVE TO BEG THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO STOP!”

He continues to nuzzle and nibble your body, working towards your chest. His tongue was like a third hand: exploring, wrapping, grabbing and rubbing as you continued to beg for mercy.

“Papyrus…fuuck…please…ohhhh…” You were sent into a moaning fit as he continued to delve lower to your navel and hips. He had one hand in his boxers rubbing his pelvis, his index finger making circles from his ilium to his ischium.

He lifted his head from your body as he continued rubbing his pelvis. Every surge of pleasure represented by the brightness in his eye, which at this point was on fire, orange steam floating upwards and vaporising in the air. You were still giggling as he focusing his energy more on himself as both hands were furiously rubbing his bones.

“You need some help there stud?” You never called him that before, it was such a weird yet fitting term, he was pretty damn domineering right now, even if was just kissing and tickling. Your hands were no longer bound by the orange tentacles. You wrapped your legs around his hips and your arms around his back, using his collarbone as a strong handhold. He was visibly appealing, blushing, sweating, panting and overwhelmed by both you and the pressure to pleasure you satisfactorily.

He didn’t even struggle holding you up as he continued to pleasure himself. Beads of sweat were running down his face, pausing at his jaw before dripping onto you. It felt so hot watching his face bend in pleasure as he rubbed right at his crotch with both hands like an animal. “OH HUMAN! YOU REALLY DO WANT ME! AAH…OH….W-W-WOWIE! FUUUCK!” A surge of pleasure gashed over him as his entire body bucked towards you slamming you back down onto the bed. His boxers were torn from his hand pushing too far outwards. Something else was now in their place.

“Papyrus is that!?” You cut yourself short, you couldn’t find the words. The air was sucked away from you, all that was left was the viscous air of exasperation. Papyrus is holding it in one hand, attempting to cover it but failing miserably due to its size. The other hand is pinned next to you. He’s biting his his teeth down, sweat continuing to trickle down his face. He was an orange glowing dripping mess.

“HUMAN!” He’s racking his thoughts, collating responses and discarding them, rummaging for the right answer. “THAT…IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK IT IS…” He sounded defeated yet relieved. His hand is clasped tightly around his member, the shaft is covered in bright orange fluid, drops of pre ooze from its tip onto you. It feels so hot against your skin. It contrasted Sans in so many ways: from colour, to size, to temperature; they complemented each other. They were certainly brothers…

Danger and nervousness was in the air. You were willing to take your chances here. “That’s incredible Papyrus. You’re so big, much bigger than Sans.” He twitched. His cock throbbed in his hand, watching his hand trying to control the surges of pleasure was amusing. He had control but wasn’t sure what to do. “H-HUMAN! I WILL DO MY BEST TO SATISFY YOU.” Stroking his ego was fun. “Papyrus I want you so badly, you’re so handsome. Fuck me please, Papyrus.”

Papyrus was forced into a smitten and flustered grin. He was trying to stay in control. His hand was slowly stroking himself. Faster and faster. “OKAY HUMAN. I’LL DO IT. I DO HOPE YOU ARE READY. US MONSTERS HAVE A LOT OF STAMINA.” He’s composed. “I HOPE YOU’RE READY TO BURST HUMAN.” He’s smirking “LOOKS LIKE I’VE GOT YOU TRAPPED.”

“I’m ready Papyrus.” He growls as he rubs his member against the length of your thigh, the tip leaving a trail of hot orange along your leg. “OH…THIS FEELS GOOD…” His voice is nothing but a deep growl, moaning and breathing. He’s never done this before, he has no clue exactly what to do. “Do you need help there?” You laugh as he flushes at the question.

“PERHAPS I DO…” You give him a reassuring smile as you guide him to your entrance. You had your chance to touch his throbbing member. It was wet to the touch and rock hard. You curl your fingers along his shaft and pull him towards you. “NYEHHH!” That was an erotic noise you weren’t expecting. That was the first time he snapped in pleasure. You had control.

“HUMAN! FUUUCK! PLEASE….KEEP GOING! PLEASE!” He’s gasping for release as you put the tip at your entrance and slide onto it. “Just do what feels right.” You give him a kiss on his warm bony cheek. He’s smiling at you. “OKAY HUMAN…THIS IS IT.”

The heat of his length is all you feel as he opens you wide, spreading your legs wide. “Papyrus oh shit!” He didn’t even thrust that hard, it felt so thick inside you. He began to pull back out, the muscles in both his member and your body relax.

“HOW DOES IT FEEL HUMAN!?” He only wants to make you feel good. Before you can answer he thrusts back in and nuzzles his head in your neck. His tongue and teeth doing the work they are so good at.

“Oh fuuck…Papyrus! It feels incredible, please…ughhhh…don’t stop.” Your body begins its decent into pleasure city. Your eyes begin to lose focus as all your peripheral vision becomes a dark orange blur as he pounds you harder. You pull your wrapped legs closer to him and buck into his thrusts. One last attempt to be the one pleasuring him.

“HUMAN! I THINK IT’S TIME I TRIED A DIFFERENT POSITION!”

“Wait wha—!” Too late. He picks you off the bed as he whisks you onto his lap. He sits on the edge of his bed with you still holding onto him. “LIKE YOU SAID BEFORE HUMAN! IT’S TIME TO RIDE THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

Like a bursting water pipe the force of him dropping your body onto his throbbing cock was a force to make you explode. He was so gentle in his mannerisms. You keep your head buried in his neck as your body convulses into orgasm and you succumb to the pleasures. You can do just three things, accept his love, moan and call his name over and over.

A thing about Sans is that he has no recovery period between orgasms, which meant he could go on until he became physically exhausted. Now, Papyrus, you’re pretty sure he’s never been exhausted. Ever. You’re literally boned.

“HUMAN I’M GOING TO FUUUCK!!!” He explodes inside of you. His hot love fills you up and drips down onto his bones. He’s still going though. “HUMAN YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL I DON’T WANT TO STOP!” That was music to your ears. “Please Papyrus, never stop, keep going please!”

He doesn’t. He keeps kissing you as he fucks you into your next orgasm, his shaft warm and gentle as he kisses and compliments your beauty. His hands cup you gently, holding your body like a prized possession. You can’t feel much beyond pleasure as your body is torrented by his raw and unrestrained love. He hits his second orgasm harder than his first. The two of you are tightly hanging on to one another as you explode again, and again, and again. He continues faster and faster, the teeth, the tongue and the kisses unstoppable.

He fills you up a third and then a fourth time, his hot orange cum has formed a puddle beneath you. He’s not sitting anymore. He’s standing straight up as he slams your body into his length. He shoots again shortly after. His orgasms become more frequent, but his hardness, size and copious loads never cease in consistency.

“HUMAN…OH FUCK…HUMAN…” He’s losing himself too. You can barely hang on. Your body doesn’t hurt from his passion but you feel very tired. He shoots a sixth load and then seconds after a seventh. Both times Papyrus moaned and grunted loudly. By the eighth orgasm he lands on his bed with you still on his lap as he lifts your limp body off of his still fully erect member.

It’s throbbing and glowing vibrantly. It’s leaking from the tip onto his pubis. The floor and his bed were both soaked like you were. Papyrus was out of breath, he was panting and his tongue was flopped outside of his mouth. He was looking into your eyes.

“HUMAN! THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BE YOUR FIRST.” It didn’t occur truly until now that Papyrus was a virgin. “For the first person to ride the great Papyrus I loved it. You were incredible.” You both look at each other deeply. Sleep begins to make its way in. You feel your hand intertwine with his and he pulls you into a tight hug.

“THANK YOU HUMAN. I LOVE YOU.”

“I love you too Papyrus. I mean it.”


End file.
